1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of safety headwear for golfing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses many safety headwear devices for protecting the head in various sporting and industrial activities. The devices of the past have oftentimes been hard, protective outer structured to protect the head and/or inserts into existing structures, so as to protect the head.